


A Lady In All Things

by PotionsMistressM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: lands_of_magic, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a very long time since Sansa's seen a feather bed.  (An AU where Sansa and Sandor are traveling together, whether it's a Battle of Blackwater Bay AU or something else is up to you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady In All Things

_She is a lady in all things but this_ , Sandor thought, the corners of his mouth twitching upward as he regarded the Little Bird. It had been a long while since last they'd seen an inn and even longer still since she'd had a feather bed to sleep in, and though he had only left her a few minutes to bring up food from the common room, by the time he returned Sansa was sound asleep, sprawled across the big bed in the most unladylike fashion. She lay on her stomach in the middle of the mattress, one arm stretched straight up toward the headboard and the other folded and gathered underneath her, against her chest. Her legs were spread so wide they almost reached the edges of the bed, and Sandor smirked to see the ever-proper lady drool in her sleep.

"Little Bird," he called quietly, gently nudging her shoulder. "I brought food." The only response he received was a heavy sigh as Sansa, still asleep, rolled to her side and away from his touch. Sandor snorted. "Fine. More for me."


End file.
